


Ally to the Hive

by Scarabee



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoptive Parent, Budding Love, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Gen, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Insert, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabee/pseuds/Scarabee
Summary: Ghost takes Jay to visit the Hive for a jar of honey.
Relationships: Jay (Self Insert) & The Knight (Hollow Knight), Jay (Self Insert)/Hive Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ally to the Hive

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic! This one is more recent gfdhghd Also in this “au” i guess, the hive doesn’t get taken over by the infection, much like the mantises, the bees were able to ward away the infection

The tram came to a smooth stop in the station at Kingdom's Edge and as soon as the doors opened Ghost rushed out in excitement.  
"Hold on little one, don't go too far without me!" Jay called. Ghost stopped and waved, silently urging Jay to hurry as they led him out of the station. Jay chuckled to himself and followed the rambunctious vessel. A little while ago, Ghost had run up to him and proudly showed off an interesting golden charm they had found. And it seemed Ghost wanted to show Jay the place where they got their charm, as well as collect some honey to bring back home. Jay was a little hesitant however, he had explored the area around the Hive a little bit before but there looked to be no way inside. The only way was probably to break in and Jay didn't really like the thought of having to deal with a lot rightfully angry bees for intruding on their home. But Jay trusted Ghost. Perhaps Ghost had befriended the Hive's inhabitants and they would be welcomed! It would explain why they were so excited to show Jay to the Hive.  
"Thank you for bringing me along Ghost, honestly I'm excited to see the inside of the Hive. I hope they won't mind sparing us a small jar of honey, considering you cleaned my last one out pretty quickly." Jay said with a laugh. Ghost nodded and pointed to the golden charm pinned to their cloak.  
"Oh, that charm is a token of friendship is it? I suppose that makes you an honorary bee." Jay smiled happily. Ghost thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement. They wouldn't really say "friendship" but with the Hiveblood charm the bees wouldn't bother them and they could safely gather delicious honey to their hearts content. All they had to do was avoid Hive Knight. But he hardly left the Queen's chamber so they would be safe as long as they didn't stay too long.  
As they walked along Jay noticed the few Hivelings buzzing about payed them no attention. When he had last traversed the area, Jay was careful to avoid the Hivelings. They were easy enough to maneuver around and if need be Jay would use the flat side of his spear to gently nudge them from his path. The most damage the Hivelings could do was a small sting or bumping their small bodies into you but even then Jay wouldn't even dream of hurting something so adorable and unassuming.  
The sound of buzzing soon grew louder the closer they got to the Hive's location. Jay and Ghost emerged into the lower area of Kingdom's Edge and the outer walls of the Hive came into view. Jay offered his hand to Ghost and the little vessel happily jumped into Jay's arms. Jay opened his wings and they flew upwards to the entrance that Ghost pointed out. But something was nagging at Jay. This area was strangely empty of other bugs, there were no docile Booflies or even Hivelings flying around. There was a strange stillness in the air, something was wrong, Jay could feel it. They heard it before they saw it. A thunderous boom came from above them and large rocks and debris began crashing down on them. Jay quickly zipped out of the way and Ghost drew their nail. Jay kept his arm around Ghost and pulled his spear from his back. A giant Boofly broke through the rock wall and hovered above them, it was 10x the normal size of a regular Boofly and was swollen with infection. Orange liquid seeped from it's mouth and it gazed at them with bright orange eyes. Ghost tried to wiggle out of Jay's arm to challenge the beast but Jay kept a firm grip on them.  
"We need to get out of here!" Jay exclaimed in alarm. The huge Boofly charged them with surprising speed and Jay barely managed to fly out of the way. The infected Boofly hit the outer wall of the Hive causing the very walls to tremble. The Boofly turned lazily and set it's sights on Jay and Ghost again. Jay's eyes darted to the entrance to the Hive and he made a break for it. As soon as Jay made a move the Boofly rushed at them but he was able to nimbly maneuver past with losing any speed. The infected Boofly hit the opposite wall, bounced off and came at them again. Jay went as fast as his wings would carry him as the hulking beast gained on them. Ghost clutched Jay tightly as they watched the Boofly approach from over Jay's shoulder.  
"Hang on!" Jay shouted. He dove into the safety of the Hive just as the Boofly rammed into the wall. The entire Hive shook with force and the ceiling above them gave way. Jay and Ghost had no time to rest or catch their breath, they jumped to their feet and sprinted further into the Hive to avoid getting crushed. The tunnel they came out of collapsed and all was quiet for a moment. Jay panted hard and leaned against a wall.  
"Are you OK Ghost?" Jay asked worriedly. Ghost nodded. Jay sighed and took a moment to catch his breath, he looked over to the caved in tunnel. "Well it seems we won't be getting out through there. I certainly hope there is another exit." Jay said. Ghost brought out their map and studied it for a moment. There was another exit that would take them out of the Hive and they could avoid the infected Boofly all together, but they would have to travel deeper into the Hive to get there. Ghost rolled up their map and put it away. That wouldn't be a problem. As long as they had the Hiveblood... charm. Ghost patted the spot on their cloak where the charm had been pinned and realized in horror that it was gone. The young vessel frantically searched the ground and in the rubble to find their lost charm.  
"Ghost is something the matter?" Jay questioned. Ghost nervously pointed to the spot where their charm once was. Jay furrowed his brows sadly. "Oh no, you lost your charm! It must have fallen off when we were flying." He said. That was not good. Jay suddenly patted Ghost on the head to comfort them.  
"Don't worry, we'll find it. We just have to find a way out of here first." He said calmly. Ghost nodded slowly and reached up to hold Jay's hand. The moment was interrupted by a dull rumble from outside, the Hive shook, making small pieces of hard wax fall from above. That was really not good.  
Jay paused and listened. It was silent, besides the constant droning of bees, but the tremors seemed to have stopped for the time being.  
"C'mon." Jay prompted. Jay and Ghost made their way through the neat golden yellow halls of the Hive. "Hopefully we can find someone to help us." Jay commented. Ghost glanced away a little guiltily.  
When they made it to one of the bigger main chambers the bees were swarming angrily high in the room above them from the threat just outside the walls of the Hive. Ghost quickly tugged on Jay's hand and pulled him to a corridor across the room so they wouldn't be spotted. Another quake hit but it was bigger this time. Jay wobbled and tried to stay on his feet.  
"That infected Boofly... at this rate it's going to break into the hive! Ghost, we have to do something." He urged. As Ghost struggled to figure out what to do and how to tell Jay that they had lied about being a friend to the Hive, they sensed something coming. Ghost swiftly drew their nail and shielded themself, their nail clashed with Hive Knight's needle.  
"<You again! What trouble are you causing now!?>" Hive Knight spat angrily in Hivelish. Jay gasped.  
"Wait! We're friends!" He exclaimed. Ghost pushed Hive Knight back and slashed at him to get some distance between them. Hive Knight went on the attack, and with blinding speed appeared behind Ghost, he raised his sharp needle to plunge it into them. Jay jumped in and intervened, he stopped Hive Knight's needle with the shaft of his spear and held his ground. Hive Knight growled.  
"<All intruders will fall before my needle!>" He grunted. A tremor suddenly shook the entire Hive and it was so powerful that it knocked both Jay and Hive Knight to the ground. Wax walls crumbled and debris rained from the ceiling. The swarming bees scattered and crowded through the halls to try and defend their hive. Jay got to his feet.  
"This is not the time to be fighting each other!" He hissed. Hive Knight looked up to the lady bug in surprise. "Ghost c'mon, we have to take that infected Boofly out." Jay said. Jay took flight and zipped down the corridor without another word. Ghost looked at Hive Knight for a moment, their eyes locked. There was a silent tense moment between them but another quake rattled the Hive and Ghost got to their feet and dashed after Jay. Hive Knight pulled himself to his feet with the help of his needle and stared down the hallway where they had disappeared. There was a bigger threat to the Hive right now, he would deal with them after.  
Jay found the second exit to the Hive and made his way back up to where the infected Boofly was still crashing itself into the Hive's wall. Jay got into position and readied himself, he whistled loudly to attract the beast's attention. The giant Boofly stopped it's destructive rampage, it lumbered and turned around to face Jay. Jay twirled his staff around and lunged towards the infected bug. As he passed it, Jay sliced into it's side. The Boofly let out a piercing shriek of pain and globs of infection poured from the wound Jay inflicted. Jay flew just out of range of the spray of infection. This was going to be dangerous. Then Ghost appeared, they skillfully scaled the wall of the Hive with the help of their Mantis Claws and leapt at the giant Boofly, giving it a powerful Great Slash. Jay let out a loud whistle again to keep the infected Boofly's attention on him. The mindless bug followed him and tried to lunge but the quick lady bug easily evaded it's charging attack. Hive Knight gazed up at the battle going on above him. He watched Jay with curiosity as he darted around in the air, stabbing at the creature and weaving between the enemy's attacks. Hive Knight's grip on his needle tightened. He gave a loud battle cry and leapt into the fray. Hive Knight climbed up the wall and got into position across from Ghost, who  
was hanging onto the wall opposite of him. Ghost nodded and Hive Knight returned the silent gesture. Jay quickly flew out of the way and the pair struck. Hive Knight and Ghost jumped from their perches at the same time and lunged at the Boofly, slashing it as they passed. They both bounced off the walls rapidly, climbing up the shaft and forcing the infected beast upwards with their attacks. The giant Boofly gave a thunderous roar full of rage and it rushed at Hive Knight. Hive Knight only had a second to react, he hopped from the wall just before the Boofly could collide with him and vaulted over it. But he wasn't going to make it the distance to the safety of the other wall, he had no wings and couldn't fly. Hive Knight panicked as he plummeted downwards. But to his surprise the lady bug came to his aid and caught him midair.  
"Don't worry I've got you!" Jay said. The Boofly was bouncing all over the place, ramming it's huge swollen body into the walls of the shaft. It was doing a lot of damage. They had to end this fight quick or the Hive would be in trouble. Jay dodged out of the way of the speeding Boofly but he wasn't as fast now that he was carrying Hive Knight. Jay let Hive Knight down on a relatively safe rocky overhang and landed to rest. The infected Boofly was charging and smashing into everything uncontrollably, it was desperate now and close to death. Ghost was taking cover higher up until the beast tired itself out. The infected Boofly careened downwards past Jay and Hive Knight. They looked over the edge and Hive Knight saw two little Hivelings in the path of the Boofly. Hive Knight realized in horror that they must have followed him out of the Hive and were boldly trying to attack the threat by themselves. He wouldn't be able to get to them in time. There was nothing he could do but stand back and watch helplessly as two innocent Hivelings were killed. But then suddenly Jay dropped his spear and took off directly towards the two clueless Hivelings.  
"<What are you doing!?>" Hive Knight buzzed in alarm. Jay went as fast as he could and quickly outpaced the infected Boofly, he raced forwards and scooped to two tiny bees into his arms before the Boofly struck them. But he didn't get away cleanly. The infected Boofly caught Jay's leg and sent him flying through the air. Hive Knight gasped. Both Ghost and Hive Knight immediately leapt into action to retaliate. The two came down from above together onto the infected Boofly with their weapons drawn and plunged them deep into the creature. The huge Boofly let out one last shriek before it fell out of the air and crashed to the ground bellow. Hive Knight and Ghost hopped off the beast and clung to the wall. As soon as the Boofly hit the ground it exploded into large orange blobs of infection. Hive Knight scanned the area but he didn't see the lady bug or his Hivelings. Ghost quickly dropped down to the ground and worriedly began looking around for Jay. Hive Knight followed suit and was very careful not to touch any of the orange liquid. Ghost destroyed the globs of infection with their nail as they went and the two climbed down into the room below where they found Jay laying on the ground with the two Hivelings buzzing curiously around him. Ghost ran over to Jay with a terrified look on their face, black void tears threatening to spill over, they shook Jay's body to try and wake him up. Hive Knight feared the worst.   
One of Jay's antenna twitched and he opened his eyes slightly with a quiet groan. Ghost perked up and relief filled them. Jay pushed himself up to the best of his ability but Ghost immediately jumped on him and tightly squeezed him. Jay laughed a little weakly.  
"Ah little one you're alright. I made you worry, I'm sorry. I'm OK." He said gently. Hive Knight cleared his throat abruptly and offered Jay his spear back.  
"Oh thank you." Jay said. Hive Knight chivalrously helped Jay to his feet and he stood there awkwardly for a moment. Jay leaned on his spear, his right leg had been hurt but it looked like it would heal without any trouble. "I suppose we haven't been introduced. I'm Jay, its very nice to meet you." He greeted.  
"Hmm." Hive Knight hummed. He hated speaking Wyrm-Tongue but it would be rude if he didn't answer. "Hive Knight." He replied simply. Jay smiled warmly at him. Hive Knight's cheeks flushed slightly.  
The two Hivelings Jay had saved emerged from under Hive Knight's fluff and flew over to him and landed on each of his shoulders, cutely nuzzling his face. Jay giggled.  
"You're both welcome!" He said. Hive Knight was a little taken aback. These two had been intruders but they had fought fiercely in order to protect his Hive from a danger he could have not handled alone. And not only that, Jay had risked his life to save his two Hivelings. Hive Knight glanced down at Ghost and saw them glaring at him, protectively clinging to Jay's uninjured leg. Even the pale one had fought bravely by his side despite their last encounter. That was deserving of his respect.  
"I must thank you, both of you, for coming to my aid and helping me defend my Hive." Hive Knight said quietly.  
"Of course, no thanks necessary." Jay replied. Hive Knight reached into his pauldron and pulled out the Hiveblood charm.  
"Lose this?" He questioned.   
"You found Ghost's charm! Thank you, they were so upset when they had lost it." Jay said. Ghost glared daggers at Hive Knight but their annoyance soon turned to surprise when he held the charm out to them.   
"Here, this time, you've earned it." Hive Knight said. Ghost took the charm slowly, seeming almost confused. They looked up at Hive Knight with wide eyes. Maybe Hive Knight wasn't so bad after all.  
"Wait a moment... 'earned it'?" Jay spoke up, sounding puzzled. "I thought Ghost was already a friend to the Hive?" He said.  
"Hmm, no. Last time they were here they broke in, wrecked a large portion of the Hive, and stole our precious Hiveblood charm. They had bested me in combat but they still stole it by force." Hive Knight recounted. Ghost took it back. They didn't like Hive Knight anymore. Jay looked down to Ghost and narrowed his eyes, he put his hand on his hip.  
"Ghost." Jay said sharply. Ghost flinched and avoided Jay's disapproving eyes. "Did you lie to me?" Jay asked. Ghost slowly gazed up at him guiltily and shook their head, small tears forming in their eyes. Jay sighed heavily. "You made up for your mistake by helping protect the Hive. But, you still took something that wasn't yours. I want you to apologize to Hive Knight for all the trouble you caused him." He said sternly. Ghost pouted and turned away. They refused, they had won the charm fair and square.  
"Come now Ghost, say you're sorry." Jay repeated in a gentler tone. Ghost sighed and they stiffly bowed to Hive Knight. If anything this was just to appease Jay.  
"I'm terribly sorry about them. Ghost has the tendency to get carried away but they didn't mean any harm I'm sure." Jay said. Hive Knight blinked.  
"You both have earned my respect and the respect of the Hive. I will forgive this one for the previous harm." He nodded.  
"Thank you Hive Knight." Jay replied, he bowed and Hive Knight copied his gesture. Hive Knight straightened up and looked between Ghost and Jay. He had been wondering something. Jay and Ghost didn't look to be parent and child but they certainly acted like it.  
"I have a question, if you don't mind me asking." Hive Knight buzzed. Jay tilted his head.  
"Of course. What is it?" He inquired curiously. Hive Knight gestured to Ghost.  
"Are you this one's father?" He asked. Jay's eyes widened slightly and he suddenly became bashful.  
"A-Ah w-well no, they're not mine. I care for Ghost and look after them but we are not related." He answered. Hive Knight nodded.  
"I see." He said. Jay looked down to Ghost and rested his hand on their head.  
"Come now, let's head back." He prompted. Jay put his spear on his back and leaned down to scoop the young vessel into his arms. Ghost happily cuddled into Jay's arms. The two Hivelings drifted lazily from Jay's shoulders and went back to Hive Knight when the lady bug opened his wings and hovered off the ground.  
"Wait, one last thing." Hive Knight spoke up quickly. Ghost narrowed their eyes at Hive Knight.  
"Hmm?" Jay chirped quizzically. Hive Knight looked Jay in the eyes but quickly, if not somewhat shyly, averted his gaze.  
"If... If you ever wish to return to the Hive you are welcome. Be it for honey or company I could spare some of both, for you." He murmured. Jay beamed happily.  
"How kind of you! Thank you again my friend, I will take you up on that and I will return in the future for a visit. Won't that be fun little one?" He cooed. Ghost crossed their arms and huffed. Jay chuckled.  
"I think someone needs a nap." He said. Jay turned and flew off back to the tram station. Hive Knight silently watched them go. He had a strange eagerness to see Jay again despite him only watching him leave a moment ago. It was like Hivelings had gotten into his chest and were buzzing around his heart. Hive Knight hoped Jay would return soon.


End file.
